1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling an electric parking brake.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, electric parking brakes (hereafter, referred to as “EPB) of vehicles are systems that electronically achieve the functions of the existing manual parking brakes, and allow a parking brake to automatically operate when the engine stops or allow a parking brake to operate by control of an actuator, by operating an EPB switch.
In the functions of the EPB, a DAR (Drive Away Release) function is a function that automatically releases a parking brake, when the acceleration pedal is pressed down, with the parking brake operating. The EPB is automatically released in departure (acceleration pedal pressed down) with the parking brake automatically locked by the EPB.
Such EPB measures the actuator current and the number or revolution of a parking motor and stores them as reference values, when a braking force operating the parking brake is applied and the parking force is removed to release the parking brake. Further, it is required to measure both of the current and the number of revolution of the braking motor in the way of controlling the current value when applying the braking force and controlling positions according to the number of revolution of the braking motor when releasing the braking force. The EPB systems requires to include a position sensor for measuring the number of revolution of the braking motor and a current sensor for measuring the current in order to control the operation of the braking motor and controls the braking motor on the basis of the reference value, such that it is difficult to always reflect the current condition of a vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.